


ndrv3 fanfiction except it's a handful of unrelated shitty short fics

by kaegays



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia, idk what to tag if yall have any clue hmu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaegays/pseuds/kaegays
Summary: It's? it's literally just some stuff I wrote in February that I've been trying to push myself to post herei haven't posted in a year and lowkey forgot how i should go about thingsthis is the first ndrv3 stuff i actually have publicthe only reason these are mushed together is bc like only one of them has an actual titlesend help i'm dying i can't post anything i write ever





	1. ouma and the freezer

**Author's Note:**

> posting on ao3 is hell and i'd say i'd never do it again but the fact is i'm just not used to it yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It feels like he should of seen it coming from a mile away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW death
> 
> WW W WW W this was the first one i wrote  
> the only context you need as to why it exists is i said i'd kill ouma if inanna didn't get a 4 star erika on bghs bc making threats works (sometimes)  
> so this exists now
> 
> also there is a lot of monologuing and shit that's just what happens when i write and i'm sorry  
> i have no idea how to write ouma i rp him but i can't write him  
> brief ougoku mention it's not huge but it's there if it's not ur fancy there you go
> 
> edit: gosh this thing is so fucky i haven't used it in forever  
> tldr if i fucked anything up or u have anything to say or ask At All hmu in this fic and everything else

It feels like he should of seen it coming from a mile away, should’ve known better than to trust anyone here, let alone try to let them in like he has with Gonta. But as the door slams shut behind him barely a minute after he started looking for what they had needed and moments after he had called for Gonta to join him in looking and help him reach the higher spots, and he begins to let the situation sink in beyond his  _“You should’ve seen it coming!”_  thoughts, it occurs to him that he couldn’t have predicted this if he tried– Not because it was unpredictable, simply because it’s not an outcome he  _wanted_  to predict. He didn’t want to think that even his  _boyfriend_  couldn’t be trusted; That he’d maybe try to kill him. But here he is, locked in a freezer, stuck in here by none other than Gokuhara Gonta. His trust was betrayed, but he’s not even angry about it as much as he is just upset and hurt by it. He is angry though too. And also just feels kind of stupid and naive for not taking this kind of outcome into consideration just because he didn’t  _want_  to consider it. Like he wants to take any of the other things into consideration to begin with?

 

Pushing that train of thought out of mind– because now is  _clearly_  not the time for that– he walks fast towards the door, fully intending to open it, and he reaches to open it–

 

And of course, it doesn’t work, he’s been effectively locked in. In a cold as hell freezer. There really are only so many ways this could turn out, aren’t there? He’s not going to make excuses for this situation just because it’s Gonta, the situation is what it is and he isn’t going to sugarcoat it for himself, but he’s not going to go out of his way to start analyzing his motives just yet. He’s got to focus on getting out first.

 

He’s starting out checking the door itself, too see if there was a way he could force it open. If he were Gonta he could definitely just rip it open, but he obviously isn’t that strong and he’s not even close to being able to  _try_  brute-forcing through it. Brute force is out of the question, and he’s not exactly familiar with freezer doors, but he could always try picking the lock.

 

...Except of course it doesn’t lock like other doors, he can’t pick the lock when it’s not, y’know,  _pickable_. Even that is out of the question. He’s not sure there are many other ways he could get it to open, and looking around, there aren’t any alternative exits in here… Of course it wouldn’t be easy getting out once you’re locked in; Monokuma probably  _would_  set it up to be a good murder method. It’s not like he knows Monokuma well though, it’s just a guess from what he does know. There’s something of a sense of impending doom as he begins to realize that there’s no way he’s getting out unless someone opens the door for him.

 

Without all the context it doesn’t sound that horrible, but the context of being intentionally locked in there, it being a freezer, and the combined facts that he doesn’t know how long it’ll be before someone walks into the kitchen, he’s not sure whether or not he can be heard through the door, and nobody here is particularly  _fond_  of him lead to this being a stressful, threatening situation. He could freeze to death here, and he needs to get out  **now** , that much he’s certain of.

 

Waiting around is both not an option and the only option, really. He can’t scream for help and bang on the door forever, and there isn’t much else to be done– with no keyhole or peephole to look through or even a crack under the door, he’s relying on his and everyone elses sense of hearing to time things right and actually get acknowledged. Even if he were to be acknowledged though, plenty of people make it clear they probably would be more than fine if he died, so there’s no absolute guarantee of being rescued. He’s truly fucked himself over with the things he’s pulled, he realizes, but nothing can be done about it. He can’t even say he fully regrets it. All he can really do is keep an ear out, keep trying to stay warm, and wait.

  
His fingers are already starting to be affected– Have been, really, the seconds that passed him by were plenty enough for his fingers to begin reddening with the beginnings of frostnip, already feeling really cold; His whole body, really, has been chilling in the short span of time he’s been in here. His clothes aren’t particularly warm, and he hasn’t been trying very hard to keep warm– Realizing he should probably fix that, he starts rubbing his arms and generally doing his best to keep warmth coming– So it does kinda make sense that it was already taking a bit of a toll on him. He’s not going to lean on the walls or sit down, because it feels that might just make it worse, but he does keep close to the door, trying to keep an ear out. He doesn’t have amazing hearing, but it should be enough to hear people walking by. Hopefully.

 

He isn’t sure how many minutes pass in relative silence. For a while he’s just focusing on listening and rubbing, a little bit on his fingers, or his cold nose and ears, or how he’s starting to shiver a bit, but he gets bored and his mind drifts. Feeling stressed and in danger doesn’t negate boredom, and he has a sinking feeling nobody’s going to come by in time anyway, and he can still keep an ear out, so he lets his thoughts drift off to something,  _anything_ , and of course it ends up being about the situation since it’s directly affecting him by the second.

 

The specific thing he ends up thinking about is Gonta.

 

About his betrayal.

 

He kind of wishes he saw it coming. He was happy to enjoy his time with Gonta without worrying, and it was nice trusting him, but that kinda just all goes out the window once something like this happens, you know? The good times matter, but he can’t look back on anything with Gonta in the same way, though it’s only been a short time since the start of this. He wishes it didn’t end up this way mostly, but there’s still a large focus on wishing he’d  _known_  this would happen so he could prevent it. If he had just cut things off with him or kept him at a distance to begin with, this probably wouldn’t have happened, would it? Perhaps if he had even just stayed out of the freezer… But Gonta would’ve still found a way to try killing him, somehow. There was, and still is, a tiny sliver of hope that this wasn’t an attempt on his life, but there’s no way this was accidental, and he’s not going to bother convincing himself that it was. Gonta was attempting to kill him. His motive is unclear, but clearly there has to be one if he’s locking him in a freezer intentionally. Unless he was the kind of person to just kill for fun? He never came off that way, but people do lie all the time, and can be very skilled at doing it, so for all he knows it’s very much a possibility, however unlikely it is. Nothing can truly be ruled out without explanation for why it’s impossible.

 

He drifts out of his thoughts for a moment, perking up when he hears– Thinks he hears, at least– The sound of someone walking around the kitchen. He isn’t sure who it is, or if they can even hear him, but he’s not about to waste time thinking about it, and starts banging on the door as hard as he can, yelling at the top of his lungs.

 

“ **Hey!** ”  _bang, bang,_ his fists are already hurting, hitting metal doors isn’t the smartest thing to do, but it should be getting attention. “Anybody out there?! Could use some help getting out of here, you know! Help!  _Please!_ ” He bangs a few more times, then stops to listen for any kind of response…. But there’s nothing. He waits almost a minute, before realizing there might not have been anyone there to begin with. He might’ve just been hearing things. Or maybe they just wanna hear him suffer? Maki’d probably do that. She’s probably the kind of person to do that.

 

Either way, he wasn’t getting any sign of response from the other side. He’s not sure how much time has past– It’s something he  _should_  be keeping track of, but he’s not, and it’s a bit late to start now. But he’s starting to feel prickly and numb in some places, and it feels like he’s gotten even colder now. He came in here hungry, that’s why he was here in the first place, but he isn’t feeling hungry anymore… It’s probably not a good sign. He’s hoping someone comes by and opens the door soon, he’s not sure how much longer he’ll last in here.

 

He’s really starting to think nobody would even care to open it for him even if they did come by. Not because of anything going on at that moment, but more because he’s thinking back on his relationships with the others and starting to notice… He really isn’t on good terms with any of them. He’d normally include Gonta as someone that he’s on good terms with, but surely that isn’t as true as he thought, if Gonta decided to do what he did. He’s not really sure anyone even likes him, but he’s certain there’s no friends of his here. His feelings on the people here is pretty comparatively irrelevant when it’s their feelings on him that determine how things work out, and it’s not looking to be in his favour.

 

...He’s been trying to look at everything from a strict standpoint of just trying to think things through without his feelings attached, because getting emotional won’t do anything to help him, but even going through that effort only holds him back so much for so long. In the end, he’s still a scared teenager, no matter what kind of persona he puts out for the others to see. They’re all scared teenagers, and he’s just more of the same, isn’t he? He can’t fool himself forever, even if nobody else will question whether or not what’s being presented to them is the real Kokichi Ouma. They’re under the assumption that it’s only the truth and they’re content to keep it that way, and he’s content to have them keep it that way.

 

Just because he’s content with things this way doesn’t necessarily make it a good, useful, or helpful thing. It causes more trouble than it’s worth, and as his thoughts start getting more confused and it gets harder to breathe or think and he’s overcome with the beginnings of lethargy, he finally lets go of it for what might be his last moment.

 

He somehow manages a weak bit of laughter through it as he slides down the wall and onto the floor, because it just occurred to him that, were there someone else here to see this, he would make a big deal of them being  _“fake”_  tears, even as he’s clearly genuinely distressed and unwell. “Probably dying, too.” He manages to mumble to himself, not for any real reason, it’s just slowly getting harder to really sort through anything he’s feeling or thinking right now. He probably doesn’t have much time left here, and he doesn’t have the energy to call for help or listen or anything anymore, and– “Wow, I’m really dying aren’t I?” Cold, and alone, with no friends or family that are going to even have a clue of what happened, or maybe even care, or anything. It’s the end of the line and he doesn’t have the state of mind to sort through his regrets enough to at least die with peace of mind.

 

Since it’s the end, “Might as well get comfortable,” Right? He feels all sorts of messed up, the end is probably coming, and he can’t even bring himself to feel that strongly opposed to it. He doesn’t _want_  to die but what is there to do about it? Laying himself down on the floor, he curls himself up. He’s not going to be able to stay awake much longer.

 

But he does see a light just before consciousness drifts away from him.


	2. yubikiri genman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She spent that day’s trip back racing through the rain, slipping a few times and arriving home late and soaking wet. It was miserable, but she doesn’t really mind the day anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took like...... three days? and i have mixed feelings on it  
> it's a little less easy explaining context for this one bc it was actually uhhhh specifically for an au i rp....... it's legit just a nonfab au interpretation  
> tldr: yanmatsu and she fucked up a lot
> 
> there's a lot of personal hcs in this as a result hgrdfghghg

While not shy, exactly, she isn’t big on approaching and talking to people. It’s hard to not get intimidated by even other kids her age. She’ll gladly talk your ear off once you get her going, but getting her going isn’t particularly easy. She wasn’t intending on making bus stop conversation, she was used to awkward silences and listening in on phone calls and pretty much whatever she got. She preferred being able to eavesdrop or watch people for fun while she waits for the bus, but silence is fine enough too.

 

Besides, shivering in your soaked school uniform because they SAID it wouldn’t rain but it DID is not an ideal state for conversation. But of course, her having a little fun with it started things up. In hindsight, a few years down the line, she kinda almost wishes she could say she regretted the dumb little game that led to meeting him. She can’t though.

 

When she was little, she’d worn her hair in big, poofy pigtails. It was just the style she was into at the time, and she only stopped once she got a little older because it looked too silly on her. She thought so at least, and it still took her a while to find something she was okay with. No matter how mature she tried to be about things, she was still only about nine years old, and even if she wasn’t she was just an easily amused kind of person. So even though it would always smack into her face, and water would get everywhere, if there was nothing else to do she could get a little fun out of whipping her hair around, shaking off the water like a dog or something. She  _knew_  it wasn’t effective, but it wasn’t about effectively drying her hair. Because why would she do that before she got home? It was just about occupying herself, even if it might’ve gotten weird looks. Or not, she couldn’t tell, she didn’t pay attention, just assumed.

 

 _The point was_ she has started up her little game again after what felt like forever of silent waiting. There was one other kid there, he looked around her age, and that was pretty much the only detail she really paid attention to at the time. No further processing of how he looked or what he was doing, he was just a boy her age and that’s pretty much what was important to her. She wasn’t going to initiate a conversation but seeing another kid was always a small little boost of excitement, whether or not they spoke or ever saw each other again. He seemed way too cool and intimidating anyway… Looking back on it, while it doesn’t look  _bad_  on him, hair over the eye just seems… Very emo anime character. Kinda dumb really. It was weirdly easy to make those kinds of criticisms when she was calmed down and just thinking to herself. She doesn’t understand these things.

 

A few minutes had passed, she kept stealing glances at him, getting increasingly nervous the closer she got to accidental eye contact. He wasn’t saying or doing anything interesting, but he just looked so… She isn’t sure how to put it, but he definitely stood out. Nothing interesting was really happening. Watching people walk by is only entertaining for so long. Watching the cars is barely anything. So with nothing else to do– She hadn’t planned for a boring bus stop wait, and it’s not like she really had any personal possessions she could’ve taken for entertainment– she took to the classic whipping her hair around.

 

Somehow she managed to miss the fact that she’d scooted close enough that her hair was within face-slapping range of him. She wasn’t a particularly observant kid and always had an attention span that could only stick to one thing at a time. Still makes her feel kinda dumb, looking back on it.

 

There really isn’t any way a ten year old boy was going to stand for some strange girl slamming her cold, wet hair into his face. He did not have that kind of patience, whether he was an older brother or not. So of course he leans away and gives her the  **dirtiest**  look he can manage, and it only takes a small “ _Hey!_ ” to completely grab her attention and stop her in her tracks, looking at him with an expression full of too much genuine fear and upset for the situation. Within the first few words, she already looked and sounded ready to cry. She wasn’t trying to make him feel bad, but the guilt already started showing on his face.

 

“Oh nuts, I’m so so so so so sorry! I didn’t realize-! I’m sooo sorry about that!”

 

She knows she wasn’t ever a particularly endearing person. He didn’t seem too annoyed by it though, he stopped giving her that look and leaning away from her. He kind of came off a little stressed, now that she thought about it. Startled exclamations of “It’s not that big of a deal!” “It’s okay, please don’t cry!” and so on followed, he was trying  _so hard_  to calm her down and assure her that it was fine. Any annoyance seemed to have dissipated completely by that point.

 

It didn’t take that long to calm her down, thankfully. She was still sniffling– It’s not clear if it was because of the tears, the cold, or both– but she was calmer. That just led into some awkward silence though, because neither of them knew what to say now to it was just awkward starting and fidgeting because wow, this was just too painfully awkward.

 

Several minutes pass by with them just exchanging awkward glancing, and it starts really driving her up a wall, and she finally has had enough and speaks up.

 

“I really am sorry about that. I know you said it’s fine but is there anything I could do to make it up to you?” That’s what had ended up coming to mind first. She was anticipating the sigh that he responded with, but it wasn’t expected for him to smile and shake his head.

 

“Seriously, it’s okay! Don’t worry so much about it… What were you even  _doing_  though?” A confused look, and she laughed nervously, her face heating up in embarrassment as she mumbled, trying to explain it. “Well, um, uh… Well… I was bored and there wasn’t anything to do and…” She trails off, not bothering to finish. She’s too embarrassed to try, and he likely picked up on that, since he moved on to another question.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” A simple enough question, and one she could answer more comfortably. Giving him a tiny smile, she’s glad to answer it at a more coherent volume.

 

“My name is Kaede.” Her smile widens the tiniest bit, and she tilts her head a little bit. “What’s yours?”

 

He looks like he kind of wants to answer it, and he opens his mouth even, but a bus rolls in before he starts, and without even a goodbye– Maybe he was just distracted! That’s the kind of reasoning she’s given from the start, not wanting to think he might be a bit rude, at least back then– he gets on the bus. She stands up and waves goodbye, and belatedly realizes she needs to get on too. And then realizes she forgot the cash for the fare at home and ohhhhhhh  _ **no**_.

 

She spent that day’s trip back racing through the rain, slipping a few times and arriving home late and soaking wet. It was miserable, but she doesn’t really mind the day anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one and the one after it are both multiparters so
> 
> this one has like five parts and the next has like three


	3. yubikiri genman pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you… Want to walk home together?”

She even now couldn’t tell you  _what_  exactly she came down with, but she ended up sick after that. She should’ve stayed home to recover, but she’s always been stubborn to a fault, and if she said she was going to school  **she was going to school**. She wasn’t letting sickness stop her, though considering how she was barely drifting through the day, dizzy and hot and tired, she didn’t even really eat her lunch. That probably should’ve been a sign of mistakes being made, but she kept going.

 

Being crouched in the hallway ready to fall asleep at the end of the school day wasn’t part of her plans, but that’s how it turned out. She feels kinda nauseous too, and she’s wondering if she should’ve eaten more. Well that’s what happens when you’re sick! … But it’s not like anything can be done about it years into the future. She got sick and was too stubborn to stay home and get better, and it turned out badly, that’s that. She eventually forces herself up when less people are filing out of the school, and she manages to stumble out of the school and on her way home. She remembers to check ahead of time, and feels kinda like crying when she realizes she forgot the bus fare cash  _AGAIN_. She doesn’t even remember the directions home right now, would she ever even get home? The thought of having to spend the night anywhere other than home… It’s a thought that sends shudders through her. She does start to actually tear up, the waterworks starting again.

 

It really was a dilemma, a nine year old wouldn’t be able to protect themselves very well if something were to happen, but what options were there if she couldn’t get home? She wasn’t really close enough with anyone here to ask for a sudden sleep-over…

 

Looking around absently, she spots someone kinda far off who looks kind of vaguely familiar, and her face lights up the tiniest bit. She doesn’t really talk to him– He’s way too cool for her, or at least that’s what she thought back then– but she knows he lives kind of in the same neighborhood as her… So she should be able to walk with him home!

 

She starts walking towards him, but stops dead in her tracks, realizing that it’s  _probably kind of weird to do that with someone she never talks to and he might think she’s weird and get freaked out???_

 

Her plans have never been as simple to execute as she was hoping, even now.

 

She spends a few moments nervously fidgeting, before eventually continuing on her way towards him, figuring that even if it messed up her chance at being his friend, at least she’d get home, hopefully.

 

She sticks to walking behind him, not far enough to be out of sight or anything but just enough to not seem quite as creepy, she’s hoping.

 

If he notices her or wants to say anything to her, it’s not indicated. She still finds herself hiding behind her bag the best she can, not wanting to be recognized if there really is any issue with what she’s doing. She’s not actually that fine with ruining her chances to be friends with him, because she’s really been wanting to befriend him for a while. Also she just doesn’t want him to hate her for this she’d cry if he did. She cried over everything up until second year of middle school, though.

 

Keeping up with this while feeling really, really ill wasn’t exactly  _easy_ , but whatever it took to get home was fine with her… Not actually as fine as she was making it out to be, but fine enough that she could live with it.

 

He does start taking peeks at her over his shoulder after some time, it’s hard to not notice that as much as it is probably hard to not notice she’s been following him. He’s not said anything to her yet, but she still finds herself shrinking further behind her bag with every glance he takes. She tries to keep it where she can still see where they’re going, though.

 

She barely hears him start to speak before her nerves spiral out of control and she starts rapidly babbling– What she was saying, even she couldn’t really tell you. It doesn’t take her long to just shut up and look down to her feet though, more than ready to get yelled at.

 

It doesn’t come for about a minute, and she looks up in confusion, only to be given an expression of… She couldn’t quite place it at the time, but it didn’t look much different from the way she probably looked, a mixture of confusion and something else she’s betting. His response is slow and betrays his confusion, as if his face didn’t already.

 

“Do you… Want to walk home together?”

 

It wasn’t an unreasonable question, she just wasn’t expecting a  _question_. She just nods a little, more intending to just answer him, since she didn’t think it would be an offer. He started to continue walking, but paused to look back at her. “Um.. Come on, then.”

 

The day was really off for her, but she can’t say she was totally unhappy with it, following him a little closer without all the awkward hiding. They’d even spoken a little bit on the way to the neighborhood.

 

Looking back on it, she’s kind of wondering what made throwing what became of that away so worth it, at least a little bit.


	4. yubikiri genman pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After all, she had pinkie sworn to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the onesided kaede ships come in  
> the oumaede is less so and it's only implications bc kaede doesn't know what the fuck a feeling @ ouma is  
> but either way vvv much its all onesided and yanmatsu is ded
> 
> it's not actually very shippy tho

The years seemed to fly by in no time… Or at least, she had blurry memories of the rest, or it just wasn’t as impactful on her as those first meetings. She passes through the rest of her memories nonetheless, eventually coming to stop at an important one. One she should’ve known to keep in mind.

 

After all, she had pinkie sworn to him. It wasn’t the only one either. She’d pinkie sworn to Kokichi, too, at a later date.

 

She was… About 14 years old, at the time. He was a year older than her, so he was in his last year of junior high. Pretty soon he’d graduate to high school. She’d managed to get sick, again. It was a frequent occurrence, she just wasn’t ever in very good overall health and was too stubborn to accept that she needed rest to get better. Rantaro eventually took to keeping an eye on her when she got sick, when he had time to spare for it. At some point she’d grown to want his attention so much that she’d even let herself get sick on purpose so he might pay attention to her more. It wasn’t out of malicious or possessive intent, she’d convinced herself; She just liked him a lot but he barely paid her attention anymore. He gave plenty to Kokichi, though. She thought it’d work if she needed to be kept in check so she didn’t make herself feel worse. She didn’t want him to stop hanging out with Kokichi, at the time, she just wanted him to stop leaving her in the dust. She just wanted her friend to stop growing distant from her. What she perceived as that at least.

 

Setting down a now empty bowl, once full of the soup dripping off her lips – Though it gets wiped away soon enough – Kaede smiles lightly at him, feeling warm and light headed and like she could start floating any second now. “Thank you for coming, Taro. I’m sorry for always taking up your time like this… I don’t mean to keep getting sick all the time” She spoke quietly, the lie about her intentions being a bit difficult to get out. He would get mad and stop visiting her if she mentioned the truth. Then all she would have left is Kokichi, but seeing Kokichi.. Is a bit difficult when she’s trying to get over him. Not that she avoids him or anything. She’s trying hard not to give off the impression that she hates him or anything.

 

She doesn’t get why she’d liked him in the first place, at least like that. She thinks she did at least. She doesn't get why she’d liked  _either_  of them like that, though her feelings for Rantaro still have her on a leash and it’s getting too hard to restrain herself from doing whatever will get him to her.

 

He just smiles like he always does, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously. “Don’t worry about it, Akamatsu-san.” She couldn’t help feeling upset even thinking about how they went from first name basis to only her sticking to it. Even before he completely forgot her seemingly, he was distancing from her and she hated it. “I’m happy to help… Though I wish you would be more careful with your health. I can’t always be there for you, you know.”

 

She just laughs quietly and sheepishly, with the smile to match. “Of course..! I’ll do my best next time, I really will.” She can’t tell how much she means that. “But… Even though this  **sucks** , it’s kind of nice to spend time with you again..! I don’t see you very much anymore, you know? Even in these kinds of circumstances… It’s kind of nice.”

 

More nervous laughter, he looks kind of uncomfortable, and she’s not sure why. He’s slow to speak, taking the time to carefully pronounce it. “I really appreciate that you enjoy spending time with me, Akamatsu-san. I really do.” It didn’t really sound like he meant that. “And I’m flattered that you miss me like that. I’m sorry that I’ve been getting busy lately, things have been getting packed.. I’m short on time.” She almost argues that he has time to at least text Kokichi, but not her, but she bites her tongue. She can’t be acting jealous, even if it’s getting obvious he doesn’t want to spend time with her. “I’ll try to make time to talk to you more, but I can’t promise anything. Please don’t get upset if I can’t do that, please?”

 

She heaves a sigh, her smile beginning to strain. She’s not sure he realized what kind of thing he was asking from her. He’s a bit naive, or clueless, or something. Knowing that doesn’t decrease the hurt she feels. She holds her pinkie finger out, looking him right in the eyes. “Of course, Taro. It’s a promise. A pinkie promise.”

 

He hesitates, but links his pinkie with hers, smiling a little. She’s the only one putting any enthusiasm into it, even fake enthusiasm.

 

“Yubikiri genman, if I tell a lie, I’ll drink a thousand needles, and cut my finger.”

 

…Maybe she should look into that.

 

The day passed without incident, and he left before dinner time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled so hard figuring out how to do the actual yubikiri genman bc what???? are u supposed to phrase "yubikiri genman" as in english??? eventually i settled with that and called it a night and never went back to it bc i don't go back to anything i write or else i die and get stuck in a loop of rewriting  
> i still can't figure out how i want to handle the ways they refer to each other either LMAO


	5. yubikiri genman pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s not let our feelings get in the way of our friendship, okay?” A nod of agreement, a smile, and their pinkies linked.

Hanging out with Kokichi got easier, with time, and things slowly returned to normal, almost. Rantaro, over the course of from then to a day before she graduates from junior high, still had yet to follow through with what he said, but she wouldn’t get upset! …So she said. But she still had Kokichi, and it was easier to hang out with him again, and she'd convinced herself that was enough.

 

She still had little hints of feelings, but it wasn’t an aching pain to be with him anymore. She really was happy to be able to hang out with him normally again, she didn’t want her feelings to get in the way of her friendships.

 

Of course it still happened, just differently than she saw coming.

 

She and Kokichi were just having lunch together, talking about whatever had their focus. She was happy to just be there talking to him, so whatever was on his mind she’d go along with gladly. Even if she wasn’t interested, or didn’t understand, or even disliked the topic, she would talk about anything with him. She was just happy to have a friend in him still.

 

Somehow the topic turned to crushes. She isn’t sure how, but she wasn’t complaining. Kokichi spoke of how he liked Gonta, and when asked about hers, she nervously averted her gaze with a mumble of Rantaro’s name. It wasn’t a lie, but she was definitely omitting her other (maybe?) crush. With the knowledge that he was leaving out his feelings for Rantaro, she can’t say she feels bad about it like she did back then.

 

They were both a little… Excessive with how they pursued the objects of their affections, but it wasn’t like they were harming anyone. Not then, at least. They both knew, it was something that came up now and again.

 

“Let’s not let our feelings get in the way of our friendship, okay?” A nod of agreement, a smile, and their pinkies linked.

 

“Yubikiri genman, if I tell a lie, I’ll drink a thousand needles, and cut my finger.”

 

...She’ll definitely need to look into that.

 

Curling her pinkie finger tighter around his, her smile brightened just a bit. Having Kokichi for a friend made life easier to swallow. She was more willing to keep going, with someone she cared about, who seemed to care about her too.

 

…It’s a shame how it all ended up, she thinks. She notices the time, and decides to end her trip down memory lane, her heart a little heavier with the weight of... Something.

 

She’s truly gone too far, but she doesn’t have any right to feel bad about it, does she? At this point it’s simply what she's expected to do, to keep going like this. It’s not like she could say she didn’t enjoy bringing harm to people without it being a lie.


	6. yubikiri genman pt5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was sure this wasn’t going to change anything, really, but it was something she did halfway on an impulse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW needle swallowing and finger cutting

Even in the moments of relative calm, it’s not like she becomes a particularly good person, nor a particularly passive person, or anything like that. Regardless of how calm or not she is, she’s still very much what has become of Akamatsu Kaede. She supposes that this could be considered a flaw, but she makes no effort to change it, finding it kind of a pointless thing to waste time and energy on by now. She’s already cemented herself as a bad person, and shouldn’t even be here, so she won’t bother trying to change things. Why should she, after all?

 

Going back doesn’t sound horrible, but she’s leaving the past where it is. Besides, even if she tried, what’s to say she won’t just uncontrollably revert back? The more she thinks about it, the less worth there is in trying to fix things. She wasn’t ever particularly a thinking person. If she was, things would’ve turned out differently. But even so, it is how it is and it’s not like she has any company other than herself now.

 

At one in the morning on a Sunday, chopping up vegetables to go into whatever she ends up throwing together for breakfast, when you’re the only one in the house, it can’t really be argued that there’s anything you could do to avoid getting lost in your thoughts.

 

The only sounds she can really hear are the sounds of her chopping vegetables, a clock ticking, some noise from the neighbors, and the TV quietly running. She guesses she left it on, but she doesn’t remember turning it on to begin with. Whatever though.

 

…It’s a sudden thing to think about, but she wonders a bit about how this ended up happening. What had caused this to happen? Though she supposes it doesn’t even matter at this point. She just wonders if there would’ve been the chance this didn’t happen, and that things turned out differently for her. Would she have gone on to have more friends? Be successful in the career she’d wanted for herself? Found a reason to stick around without having to desperately cling to anything she could?

 

At this point it’s just a lot of what if and apathy. She couldn’t care less how things turn out in the end for her, despite always rethinking her choices and actions, and how intensely she seeks out the thrill of what she’s been doing. She convinces herself she couldn’t care less, at least. When actually faced with the chance of dying or some other horrible thing, how would she react? Would she–

 

She wasn’t paying enough attention, she realizes with a jolt of pain and a small cut on her finger. She yelps, and almost looks like she might go properly tend to it for a moment, but she stops and stares at it instead, looking like she’s somewhere between just thinking and spacing out. A little bit of blood drips from the cut, and suddenly, on what could be described as a strong impulse, she drops the knife and dashes to her room.

 

She can’t say she’s actually using her head very much, but she’s still mentally present as she opens up her closet, wincing at a framed picture she’d been keeping in there and slamming it down before she truly looks at it, searching for something specific. It’s when she looks up that she spots it, something she’d had just in case, and she immediately starts trying to climb up to get it, whether or not that’s necessary.

 

Of course, closet shelves weren’t made for climbing. She doesn’t really process what happened, but next thing she knows she’s curled up on the floor, a lot of her stuff fell on her, and needles were on the floor, their containers popped open. She wastes no time recollecting herself and the needles, and when that’s taken care of, she carries them out of her room with her. She can clean up later.

 

She sets down the containers at the table, and sets down the knife she was just using, though she made sure to wash it off. This was halfway an impulsive decision halfway not, and she briefly considered even  _filming_  it, but she shook her head and decided not to. She would just do it and that’s that. She’s pretty sure she had counted correctly back then, it should be two thousand needles total.

 

…She can’t help but hesitate the tiniest bit, but she isn’t backing out of this. A deep breath or two later, she’s taking a handful of needles. If this hurts or kills her or something, she’s not going to complain. Ironing out the last of her doubts about it, she stuffs them into her mouth and swallows.

 

She didn’t expect it to feel good, but she’s not sure what she did expect from it, and she’s stuck in a fit of coughing for a while, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She clenches her fists and her mouth closed tight, shutting her eyes and trying to ride it out. That was only a handful of the needles, if she can’t handle this…

 

She’s just going to try pushing through it, because her stubbornness is rearing it’s head again and she absolutely refuses to give up, even while she feels horrible because oh  _ **WOW**_ swallowing two thousand needles  _ **really sucks**_.

 

She really hates this, why couldn’t she have just been a decent person? Why did she have to be herself?  _Why did she have to be herself?_  At least that way this wouldn’t be happening!

 

…She’s well aware that she’s bringing this on herself.

 

It goes on for what feels like forever, stuffing her face with needles, swallowing, coughing, so on. She’s got a trail of spit down her chin, her nose is running and her eyes are puffy and red and the tears are still coming. She’s banging her fists down on the table, screaming, yelling, stomping her feet, anything to try making it easier to handle. In one of the down times between it all, it belatedly occurs to her that she might have to go to the hospital after this depending on how the needles go down. A weak groan is all she can manage at that point, her throat hurts too much to want to use it at all now.

 

In what’s probably actually only a few minutes, she’s managed the first part. She’s exhausted from all the screaming and stomping and crying and general tantrum throwing, but she’s not done yet. Wiping her face and taking slow, deep breaths, she takes one last breather before continuing.

 

There is a “proper” way to do this, she’s aware, but she’s not a yakuza. Nobody actually cuts off their fingers anymore other than the yakuza, so it’s still going to raise eyebrows probably, but still. She’s not going to bother doing anything more than simply cutting as much of her pinkies as she can. She broke her promises and this is what’s going to happen, even if it won’t do anything about what she’s done, and is little more than a placating gesture, it feels, when she could do more.

 

With her moment of recollecting herself out of the way, she grabs the knife and presses her hand down on the table hard and steady, preparing to cut off her left pinkie.

 

The process does hurt, but perhaps not as much as she expected, or maybe she was just too out of it to care at that point, or something or other. It wasn’t as big of a deal as it sounded like it would be. She spaces out a little, and before she knows it, it’s off. She gets up to treat it quickly, just so nothing bad happens, and once she’s done with some quick treatment, she’s back to go for the other. It’s a bit harder to hold things with one less finger, and with her non-dominant hand, but she can manage. The process is less clean, but another spacing out later and that one’s off too.

 

She treats her other finger, washes off the knife and puts it away, stuffs the fingers somewhere or other– she didn’t actually pay much attention to where she was stuffing what– puts the empty containers up somewhere, tries to clean up her room at least a little, and ends up curling up on her bed and falling asleep afterwards. It’d only be for a few hours, but she doesn’t really care about it much.

 

She was sure this wasn’t going to change anything, really, but it was something she did halfway on an impulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the last of this au so oop it's done only a little more to go


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Amami Rantaro is a special kind of annoying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally could not pin this fic or why it weirds me out if i tried  
> it's a lot more lighthearted than the other two though and focuses on ouma n rantaro
> 
> context was pretty much i rp rantaro and i wanted to try a different kind of personality and shit with him
> 
> 2 more parts to it after this

Amami Rantaro is a special kind of annoying.

 

It’s not a word Kokichi thought he’d use in reference to Amami-chan at first, but it suits him. Only to an extent, but it’s the best he can think of, right now. Most other people here, even Kokichi himself, have limits to how far they go messing around. Amami Rantaro seemingly does not. His claims of being “just a friendly laid back guy” who “totally isn’t a playboy” really don’t sound truthful when you actually see how he acts on a regular basis.

 

Why does it matter to him what Amami-chan is or isn’t? Well.

 

It’s important to know the people here! So that’s why it matters to him. You gotta figure out what your potential allies and enemies are like! Duh!! Amami-chan comes off a lot like just… The guy that’s gonna die first, honestly. Not a threat really, on the surface, but you never know! Anyone can be anything! Appearances can be deceiving and people can lie and all that. Though…

 

His gaze slides over to where Amami-chan’s sitting with Akamatsu-chan, Smiling and not being quite touchy and probably giving her some lightly flirtatious compliments or something. He’s not really paying that much attention to the specifics but he can just  _hear_  the kind of stuff he’d say to her. Probably because everyone has gotten used to hearing that stuff spout out his mouth. It’s just an Amami-chan thing.

 

He stops when asked though. The proof isn’t even just him not flirting with certain people anymore, Kokichi ends up overhearing critical moments from time to time. Not like he seeks it out it just happens. But anyways no his  _valid proof_  of this fact is how he just happened to be present to hear Harukawa-chan tell him off and Amami Rantaro actually just straight up apologized and promised to stop  _ **and he’s actually kept that promise**_  what a wild concept! He’s at least got a sense of stopping when asked.

 

The flirting isn’t even an issue, exactly, though. It’s… Kinda difficult to form words about why it bothers him, actually. It just does and he’s going to accept that for what it is. He’s not about to tell him to stop doing it, with him or anyone else, though.

 

...She looks like she’s about to swoon, whatever it is that caused that. She’s not exactly a good gauge of anything to do with it though, considering she doesn’t even understand what someone’s asking when they say “play for the other team” or “swing that way”, and probably really is the type to struggle handling interest in her. Is he even interested though? At this point him being uninterested in everyone or interested in everyone, either way doesn’t even sound incorrect because he just doesn’t KNOW Amami Rantaro well enough to say what kind of person he is there.

 

She excuses herself after a minute or two more, and after blowing her a goodbye kiss– He can feel his face scrunching up a bit, are they even dating? Is he allowed to do that when he’s just flirting with everyone? Just being Amami-chan? Maybe he’s being hypocritical, but he’s only ever joking and he doesn’t  _blow kisses_ – he turns to look at Kokichi, their eyes meet and he gives the same smile he was giving her just a moment ago, and Kokichi just flashes a smile, wide and playful, right back at him. He’s a special kind of annoying, but it’s not like he isn’t any fun to play along with.

 

…

 

...It started with just some of the usual. Amami-chan doesn’t restrain himself unless he’s asked to, so Kokichi ends up in his line of flirty fire, and Kokichi plays along because it’s kind of fun, though it’s not like he pretends to be putty in his hands– He has his own responses and reactions and that seems to be part of Amami-chan’s fun with it, too. He flirts back, he teases, he mocks, he cracks jokes, he does whatever he can to play around with it, and Amami-chan certainly isn’t making vocal complaints about it.

 

He wasn’t planning for things to go any further, but now that the chance was presenting itself... Alas, it wasn’t really a prank or anything, but it would still probably be fun, considering some of that “Accidentally overheard information”

 

For any other person they probably wouldn’t care about hearing about how ticklish Amami Rantaro is, but Kokichi cares if only because it’s another way to play around with him.

 

He doesn’t suddenly, abruptly and immediately go in for the kill though, no, he starts by scooting closer to him throughout the conversation. Of course he isn’t batting an eye to it. That’s where his mistake lies.

 

Even once he’s practically arm to arm with him, he doesn’t go straight in for the kill. It’s just a tiny little “accidental” brush to his side, and the immediateness of his flinching and trying to pretend he didn’t react like that is kinda funny. He does it again, and this time he almost giggles before looking down at Kokichi with  _such_  a “stop that” expression, like he’s starting to catch on. Kokichi is still continuing the conversation, responding to the latest of his flirtatious comments, starting to deliberately drag it out more by actually sliding his fingers up his side. He knows this probably comes across  _way_  flirtier than he means it, but what’s the harm in that? It’s getting increasingly clear how much Amami-chan’s struggling to hold back squirms and giggles and laughs, and he’s trying to look at him in a way that’ll get him to stop, but it’s just not very convincing when it looks like he’s trying and failing a don’t laugh challenge, you know? (That’s the excuse he’d make, anyway.)

 

It goes on like this for a little longer, Kokichi brushing his fingers up and down his sides, smiling and talking like nothing’s wrong while Amami-chan tries to keep it cool and keep communicating, but as it gets harder and harder and he more obviously starts losing his patience with it, Kokichi finally goes in and starts to straight up tickle him, and the reaction is so immediate and intense that Kokichi himself can’t help but start giggling genuinely when he bursts into laughter, flailing his arms about and sputtering about how he “needs” to stop tickling him.

 

He does not need to, and he is not going to. His attempts at pushing Kokichi off are more like really, really pathetic flailing even. It’s not that he couldn’t, he’s demonstrated having fair enough strength and probably isn’t that horrifically bad at pushing people off of him (right?)

So Kokichi simply doesn’t stop, and keeps tickling him and slowly upping his game, because he could totally push him off. (Right???? He’s starting to have his doubts and get kinda worried that he’s genuinely pushing boundaries that he shouldn’t be pushing)

 

He really  _is_  super ticklish though, already laughing pretty hard. His face is starting to turn red even! It’s pretty ridiculous, but even Kokichi’s laughing, not because it’s funny, he just is. He’s having a good time and the laughter is kind of contagious. Amami-chan doesn’t seem to be having a bad time himself, even though it’s probably getting hard to breathe with all the laughing, and– Is– Is he crying??? Is he laughing so hard he’s crying or is he upset or??????? Oh fuck his makeup is getting gross and messy and everything this is real or some very serious fake crying. Amami-chan opens his eyes and, after sucking in a breath, manages to actually get words out.

 

“St– Stoooooooop, Oumaaaaaaaa, I– I can’t bre _aaaaaaaaaaaatheeee_ ” He’s still laughing and breathing very heavily as he speaks, but he actually got a coherent thing out and Kokichi actually listens and stops.

 

His smile softens down to one that’s between tired and relieved, and he closes his eyes again, rubbing at his eyes and getting that runny, smudgy makeup all over it. He opens his eyes to check it out, and he pauses.

 

And then proceeds to smear it  _all over Kokichi’s face_  okay wow that is just  _RUDE_  two can play that game!! Wiping off what he can from his face, he smears it on Amami-chan’s cheek, and then he retaliates by smearing it on his chin, and then  _he_  retaliates, and–

 

The door to the AV room opens, “– So you’re telling me you’re  _not_  a lesbian?”, they pause, the boys turn their head to the door and see Chabashira-chan and Angie staring at them. Chabashira-chan is giving them The Look while Angie’s just smiling at them like she  _thinks_  she knows that something’s up. Nothing is up. Stop Smiling At Us Like That.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He can’t tell if that makes him more annoying or not."

So they got kicked out of the AV room because the girls wanted to watch a movie and Angie wanted them to get a room. It’s a bit of a bummer because that was actually pretty fun, but he’s not  _that_ bummed out about it. It’s not even like he’s not still hanging out with Amami-chan sort of. Except it’s not like they’re playing games right now, they’re just washing the stupid makeup off their faces so they don’t look like messy ass clowns walking around.

 

Really, nothing special about it. There isn’t special bonding or anything to it it’s just hey, let’s not look totally stupid. It doesn’t even take long on Kokichi’s end, and he can’t help glancing over to Amami-chan while he dries off.

 

It really wasn’t even that much harder for him, and he was the one actually wearing the makeup. He’s drying his face when Kokichi looks over, and as he pulls the cloth away from his face, Kokichi can’t help but be a tad curious, because huh! So that’s him without his makeup.

 

That makeup really doesn’t do him justice. Not because it makes him that much uglier or anything but simply because he looks pretty okay without it! his eyelashes are naturally long, just not  _as_  long, and sure he’s got tired bags under his eyes but he’s not… Straight up  _ugly_  or anything. There are worse looking guys.

 

The issue with the makeup is mostly that it just makes him look like a scene kid. More so than he already kinda does. Is he a scene kid? He could be. He really could be. He can’t tell if that makes him more annoying or not.

 

But, like, yeah, he doesn’t actually look that weird without it, if anything he kinda looks better without it. (Not that he’s………….. He’s not going to bother trying to do that in his head, actually. Nobody’s in his head to hear it)

 

They make eye contact, and Amami-chan even winks and smiles at him, and Kokichi just smiles and throws his cloth at him and laughs, running out of there as fast as he can.

 

Disappointingly, he doesn’t chase him down, but he can faintly hear him whining about some part of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Amami Rantaro is… A special kind of annoying, but if he were to be honest, he can’t say he necessarily hates him."

That was probably one of their more eventful days. Usually they don’t go beyond the base of Amami-chan’s flirting. They’re not particularly close and Kokichi has no intention to be close. But sometimes there are those more eventful days with them.

 

And lately there have been eventful nights.

 

Now, they don’t  _ **DO**_  anything, but they end up hanging out late at night sometimes. It wasn’t something they did before, but they ended up hanging out in the courtyard one night and every now and again they’d end up doing stuff like that again. Shockingly, Amami-chan’s pretty quiet during the nighttime hangouts, in comparison to how much he seems to talk during the day. It’s a change of pace, and it’s almost nice.

 

He’s not completely silent. He does talk, whether he tries to keep up a conversation or if he just rambles about nothing while Kokichi half-listens. He doesn’t seem to actually care whether or not Kokichi responds, and if he does and Kokichi doesn’t he’ll usually try getting him with an embarrassing question, or claiming he has something on someone, or bringing up that Gonta or Momota-chan or whoever it is that night likes Kokichi, so he claims, or whatever it ends up taking to get his attention to ask for an answer from him. He doesn’t care, if he wants an answer he’s getting an answer. He doesn’t take silence for an answer if he doesn’t feel like it. It’s just another annoying thing about him.

 

In the times that Kokichi asks him questions instead of the other way around, Amami-chan avoids giving an actual answer as much as he can get away with, most nights. He doesn’t feel like answering, so he doesn’t, and sticks to evading the question until Kokichi gets frustrated and gives up. He gets what he wants and that’s that. Stupid rich boy brat.

 

This night was different thought, he was going to get his answers no matter what! In the end though, it didn’t really take anything to get answers this time, for some reason.

 

“So do you remember anything about your talent?” He’s not playing around when he starts the questions, and Amami-chan isn’t playing around when he just smiles and winks at him.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kokichi just about groans, because this answer  _AGAIN?_  He’s not playing you know!!!

 

“Yes, I would, duuuhh! Do you? Do you? C’mon, Amami-chaaaaaaannnnnnnn...” He whines, pouting at him and making a big deal of looking like he might cry. Amami-chan looks like he might give in for a second, but he sticks to his claims and tries not to bat an eye at it.

 

“Nope, not a thing.” BullSHIT you don’t.

 

“Are you suuuure?” “Oh, I’m sure.” So on and so on, it doesn’t actually take that long for Kokichi to just get frustrated with how it was going in circles and give up, flipping his arms up in defeat.

 

“Fine, be that way! How about I ask something else? You mention having sisters.”

 

He still manages to just keep a blank smile on his face, but he hesitates for a second. “Yes, and? Your question, Ouma-kun?”

 

“Well, tell me more about them!” If he won’t answer about his talent, maybe he’ll at least answer about  _something_.

 

Some more hesitation, but this time he looks forward and leans back with a small sigh. “Ahh, my sisters, well.. There’s not much to say without going into detail. I had twelve of them.” Kokichi does _not_  miss the past tense. “I was older than all of them, but I’m not actually the oldest. I’m the youngest son. I wasn’t actually… The best older brother? I just did what I wanted and they followed along and they always end up getting lost because I don’t pay enough attention. I don’t even dislike them or anything, I’m just… Not really older brother material, y’know?” He laughs a little, and Kokichi actually replies honestly. “I don’t. But carry on?”

 

Amami-chan gives him a weird look for a second, but looks away and continues. “I travel a lot, before it was just because I could and the adventure of it was fun, now it’s more because I’m…  _trying_ to be more responsible and actually find them. I do find them all eventually. The state that I find them in isn’t always great, but we get the closure of knowing, if nothing else.” He’s looking more and more uncomfortable, and Kokichi almost tells him he can stop, but he’s sure he’d do that if he didn’t want to talk anymore. (Right? Right)

 

“...I don’t understand why they keep following me, but they do, and it never ends well for them, and even if… They’re alive,” The weight of the implication is heavy on those words, as if it wasn’t already clear that they didn’t always make it out alive “They still dealt with those kinds of situations, yeah?” He’s not sure what he’s referring to. He’s even less sure he wants to ask. “Even if it doesn’t cause anything it probably weighs down on them. I...” He stops himself short, seeming to realize something and laughing. “Sorry! Got carried away there. But, yes, I have sisters, they’re nice enough, I’m trying to be a better brother to them, all that. Hopefully that answers your question.” It answers more than he was expecting, and he’s honestly a tad startled. It takes him a second to respond.

 

“Well, it’s good enough! I’m done for tonight, but you better count on more interrogation!” He’s trying at least a little bit to lighten up the mood, but it doesn’t seem to work since it’s back to blank smiles and no further reaction. “Sure, sure, we’ll see, Ouma-kun.”

 

He doesn’t push it any further that night, and they return to usual conversation or lack thereof. Time passes by in a mix of slower and faster than usual, and before Kokichi really realizes how tired he’s been getting, he’s starting to fall asleep a little bit. It doesn’t slip past Amami-chan unnoticed, and when Kokichi starts to really doze off and lean against his shoulder, he scoops him up in his arms, and while that definitely startles him awake, it’s only just barely. Not enough for him to really make any protest if that was what he wanted to do.

 

He’s carried off to the dorms, Amami-chan asks “Do you have your key on you?” And he just nods a little, mumbling something and pulling it out and handing it over to him. He shifts his hold on him a little to unlock and open the door, and makes no effort to hide how he’s taking his time to look around. Kokichi just groans and swats at him, “Stooooop.” Amami-chan just huffs, setting him down on the bed. He slips his shoes and the fabric around his neck off for him, setting them aside, the shoes at the foot of the bed on the floor, and the fabric folded sorta neatly and set down on the first non-bed non-floor surface he sees.

 

He tucks Kokichi into bed, and Kokichi nearly wants to protest but he’s not going to, and with a little smile he brushes his hair out of the way of his forehead and gives it a small kiss. This feels a little too affectionate all things considered.

 

“Good night, Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi mumbles some kind of response before he closes his eyes, wiping out shortly after he leaves.

 

Amami Rantaro is… A special kind of annoying, but if he were to be honest, he can’t say he necessarily  _hates_  him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for sitting through my mediocre fanfics y'all ily  
> feedback of any sort even just a kudos if u liked it is appreciated negative or positive it's just Appreciated thanks for even clicking on this cursed thing sjdhrfjuhrjfh


End file.
